Merry Christmas
by Writing-Forever-A-Passion
Summary: This Christmas Angela receives unexpected news that sends her head spinning. ONESHOT. R&R!


**_This couple idea popped in my head after reading _**_Mattiewilda__** story **__Where You Least Expect It.__** If you're a BMW fan you should check out her stories. They're highly addictive, I must warn you. Lol, but you'll definitely love them. Anyways, I wrote this Oneshot for the holidays and it turns out I wasn't able to get this out before Christmas but oh well, enjoy :)**_

* * *

Angela quickly covered her mouth to withhold her loud gasp as she stared at the object in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes. This had to be some type of weird, twisted, idiotic dream. Her alarm would soon go off awaking her.

But this wasn't a dream or a nightmare – it was worse.

It was _reality_.

How could this happen? – Well of course she knew _how_ it happened but _when?_

Angela sat there for a moment, thinking back on the past couple of weeks. She remembered going to a Christmas party that a couple of college students at Pennbrook had thrown. Everyone was going except Angela. She had just had another dramatic breakup from Shawn and she wasn't feeling up to partying or socializing. She had planned to just stay in all night and eat tubes of ice cream and watch a whole bunch of old Disney movies.

But it was Topanga who had convinced her to go with her and Cory. She said going out and having a little fun would get her mind off Shawn for a bit. Angela was hesitant but ended up agreeing and attending the Christmas party with them.

When they arrived it was a little crazy for being a Christmas party, but considering liquor and college students would be involved – it made plenty of sense.

Angela remembered separating from Cory and Topanga to go to the mini bar. Being with Cory and Topanga had only reminded her of Shawn and her even more. She had to be away from them for a while.

_"What would you like?" She remembered vividly the bartender asking her._

_"A Margarita would be nice,"_

_He smiled, "Coming right up!"_

She remembered after drinking the first one, she felt a little light headed, but still sober. It was only after one became three and three became five is when things started to become a blur.

It seemed the more she drank, the more the thought of Shawn disappeared from her conscious.

_"Angela! There you are," She looked up and the silhouette of Cory and Topanga came into view. Angela had squint her eyes to get a better view of her friends. _

_"Who are you?" She slurred._

_Topanga waved her off as a small laugh escaped her lips, "Nice try, Ang. You're not getting rid of me this time."_

_"Huh?"_

_Topanga took a second look at her friend and seen she physically wasn't herself. "Angela, please tell me you're not drunk."_

_"Guilty as charged!" Angela shouted as she hoped up from her seat and started dancing to the music. "Come on, Topanga! Let's dance!"_

_"Uh," Topanga looked unsure. "Angela, I think it's time to go –"_

_"NO!" She shouted as she jerked herself away from her friend, "I want to stay!"_

_"Angela, no."_

_"Topanga, yes." Angela ridiculed._

_Topanga turned to Cory for help. "Cory, a little help here?"_

_"Oh come on, Topanga." Cory said, "Her and Shawn just broke up. She deserves a little fun don't you think?"_

_Topanga sighed as she looked over at her friend, dancing in the middle of the dance floor with a couple of random guys suddenly clinging to her side. _

_"I guess you're right. I just want her to be careful, that's all."_

_Cory smiled and wrapped his arms around his longtime girlfriend and kissed the top of her head. "She will be fine. Remember, she needs this. If it weren't for us she'd be in her dorm room right now moping over Shawn."_

_Cory had a point, she turned around, still engulfed in his arms and gave him a lovingly kiss. "When did you get so insightful?"_

_"I guess having you around me so often has had some lasting effects, don't you think?" Cory smiled shyly._

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Angela awakened with a pounding headache later that night, she didn't even remember leaving the party and going back to her dorm._

_As Angela began to take in her surroundings, she realized it wasn't her dorm. She also realized a moment later that she was naked as well. Angela gasped as panic started to set in, she heard noises coming from the bathroom. Without thinking, Angela quickly hoped out of the bed and frantically searched for her clothing which was scattered all over the dark brown, shagged carpet._

_As she quickly made her way out the dorm, she remembered seeing a picture on the nightstand that caught her eye._

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back to the present – Whomever she had slept with that night would be the father of her unborn child, Angela thought. And now thinking of it, Angela thought that the apartment she awakened in that night looked awfully like…

Angela gasped as she once again covered her mouth with her hands as realization hit. That dorm wasn't just any dorm; it was Jack and Eric's. She remembered this because she and Shawn spent some of their times there on certain special occasions.

But Angela wondered why she ended up there of all places, naked, dazed and confused with a pounding headache?

There was only one explanation Angela could think of, and it sent her into a moment of hysteria and slight feverishness. Just the thought made her head spin and her heart pound against her chest a mile a minute.

There was a chance this baby was Jack or Eric's, depending on whose room it was she awakened in. Angela didn't know how to feel, excited, shocked, happy, and sad? She had always pictured she'd have this moment with Shawn, happily married.

But I guess things don't always go as planned and Angela knew that better than anyone. She arose from her sitting position on her bathroom floor and entered her room, glancing at the time; 4:45pm. She lied down on her bed in a fetal position – a million and one things racing through her mind.

She couldn't be more grateful that Rachel was gone for the holidays down in Texas with her family.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Angela awoke from her sleep from a knock on her door. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up and stretched, she looked at the time; 10:45pm. Whoa, she didn't mean to sleep for so long – but she felt so exhausted and tired earlier – her body was craving sleep. Or maybe the baby was...

_Oh yeah, the baby, _Angela thought as she glanced down at her stomach as she made her to the front door sleepily.

"Shawn?" Angela said confused and tiredly as she came face to face with him.

"Angela, I'm – I'm sorry did I wake you?"

Angela shook her head as she waved him off, "Shawn your fine. Come in,"

"Sorry for coming by without calling so late. I, I just had to see you face to face."

Angela shut the door, "Oh, um, is something wrong?"

Shawn took a step closer to her, "Angela this whole day I've been thinking…about us and – "

Angela cut him off before he could finish, "Shawn, we've been through this – "

"No wait, let me finish." Angela sighed as she remained silent, waiting to hear his explanation. "As I was saying, I've been doing a lot of thinking about us and Angela; I realized that I am in love with you. You're not only my best friend but you're all I think about when we are not together. I hate when we fight and break up. This time we have spent apart, it really has given me time to think and get my priorities straight. I realize what and who I want..." He stepped another foot closer to her, his hand brushing against her cheek. "And it's you…"

He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss; Angela wrapped her arms around his neck as an automatic reflex. He lifted her up off the ground and brought her to the couch, laying her down gently. Angela pulled away from their impassioned kiss, "Shawn wait."

"What's wrong?" He asked. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and concern.

"We shouldn't," Angela said as she sat up. She looked up at Shawn's questioning eyes and sighed, "I just haven't been feeling myself – "

Right then, she felt a sudden twist in her stomach that made her jolt up from her seat and head straight to the bathroom and where she emptied out all the contents of her stomach.

Shawn was hot on her hills with concern, "Angela! Are you okay," He watched as she moved away from the toilet and had her back against the tub and stared down at her hands that lied in her lap. He was beyond concerned now. He placed his hands on her knee.

"Angela…what's going on?"

She looked up at him; her eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm pregnant," She blurted out.

She had no idea why she even told Shawn, the baby wasn't his. Angela was sure of that and by the look on his face; she began to regret ever telling him…

"Shawn…" Angela whispered as Shawn had looked like he had seen a ghost. He ran his fingers through his hair in a shaky manner.

Now she was the one worried and concerned for him. "Shawn, are you okay?"

"You're pregnant," He said staring at nothing particular. "You're pregnant." He repeated.

"Shawn, I think we've established that I am pregnant. Are you alright?" She touched his arm gently which seemed to jolt him back to reality.

"I...I don't know…" Was his response, "I…I have to go." Shawn said getting up from his sitting position. Shawn had a tendency of fleeing when something scared or upset him. Angela knew that better than anyone else.

"Wait, Shawn – "She heard her front door shut and realized he was already gone. She sighed as she wiped the already formed tears in her eyes and began brushing her teeth…

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Well Ms. Moore, you are definitely pregnant."

"Wow," Angela whispered, "How far along?"

"Well, you are 2 weeks along – very early. Try to get plenty of rest."

Angela frowned, a bit panicked. "What? Why? Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, no," Dr. Flores said, "Everything looks great. It's just that you are not that far along. And this is the most crucial time for a young woman to be pregnant. You have to be careful and try not to overwork yourself. Like I said, plenty of rest is good."

Angela nodded as she lightly touched her stomach.

"For your next appointment I will need to see you on the seventeenth of January."

Angela nodded, "Alright, thank you Dr. Flores."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Angela stared at the numbers on the particular dormitory door as the numbers stared back at her – her heart beating a mile a minute. She was too nervous to knock on the door so she just stood there, waiting to gather up enough courage to actually knock.

She had been standing there for the past ten minutes on what she should say and how she would say it. I mean, she wasn't exactly sure who the father was, but it had to be one of the two male's that lived it this dormitory – considering the fact she had awakened in one of their room's half naked. And she was pretty sure before she left the particular room, her clothes weren't the only ones scattered everywhere.

Angela gulped; _this is what had to be done,_ she thought. _The baby's father had a right to know._ This was all the courage she needed as she finally knocked without a second thought and waited impatiently.

She soon heard footsteps making its way; Angela couldn't stop her rapid heartbeat against her chest as the door finally opened, revealing a cheerful looking Eric. Angela smiled nervously, "H-Hi Eric."

Eric raised his eyebrows, a smile still plastered on to his face. "Angela, hi, come in..." He opened the door wider and Angela hesitantly walked in, nervously fiddling with her fingers as she heard the door close.

Before she could speak, Eric spoke for her.

"I think I know why you're here." He said scratching the back of his neck, awkwardly as they now stood face to face.

Angela raised her eyebrows in shock, "You do?"

He nodded and grabbed a hold of both of her hands, "I've been meaning to get a hold of you. But I guess I couldn't gather up enough courage to tell you how sorry I am."

Obviously there were talking about two different things.

"Eric, um, really, you don't have to be sorry…"

"No Angela." Eric said shaking his head, "I should have just taken you home. All of this wouldn't have happened –"

It all clicked. Angela now knew exactly what he was talking about. His room was the one she awakened in that night. Her heart literally dropped in the pit of her stomach as tears began to form in her eyes.

_Eric is the father,_ she thought.

Eric immediately stopped talking when he realized the tears in Angela's eyes. His eyes softened as he pulled her into a gentle hug. "Please don't cry, Angela. I'm really sorry…"

Angela thought this was the right time to just let it all out. "Eric, I'm – I'm pregnant."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Eric…Eric, oh my goodness, Eric are you okay?"

Eric slowly opened his eyes with a slight headache, and confused on what had just happened.

"W-What happened?" His voice was hoarse as he lifted up on to his elbows.

"You fainted, Eric."

Eric remembered everything, including the fact that Angela was pregnant and he was the father.

"You're pregnant," he spoke.

Angela half smiled, "Merry Christmas…"

* * *

_**Happy Holidays! ;-)**_


End file.
